Nothing Like The Sun
by VegasxHoneyDust
Summary: One woman's trollop is another woman's husband.


"Mama, I want cookies!" Alanna declared loudly.

"Not till after dinner, honey." Jenna said as she fixed her lipstick in the mirror. "You don't wanna spoil your meal with Daddy, do you?" She walked down the hall into her little girl's room.

"I want meatballs!" The curly-haired toddler flashed her dimples as she bounced on her bed.

"Why am I not surprised?" She laughed as she took her little girl into her arms. A car door sounded like it closed outside and they both gasped. "I wonder who that is, let's go see…" Jenna took her over to the window and saw Randy taking a suitcase out of the trunk of his car.

"Daddy!" She yelled out. Randy looked up and smiled at the two.

"Let's go get him!"

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Baby girl." Randy smiled as he scooped up the little girl.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too. Were you a good girl for mama?" He asked, wrapping a lock of her blonde curls around his finger. Her blue eyes narrowed as a sneaky grin spread across her face.

"And there's your answer." Jenna said before giving him a kiss. "I missed you, stud."

"Back at ya."

* * *

"Here Daddy, have some of mine." Alanna jabbed one of her meatballs with her fork and held it up to Randy.

"Mmm. Thank you for sharing with me." He said. "Now what do you say Daddy buys something nice for his girls?"

"Sounds like fun." Jenna smiled.

"Yay!" Alanna clapped her eyes in approval.

* * *

"Logan, I've got that teleconference so you've got the floor the rest of the night. Can you handle it?" Jeanine asked.

"Sure can. It's winding down, I won't bug you unless it's a complete emergency." She assured her boss.

"That's what I like to hear, kiddo." She said before going upstairs to her office. Logan went back to straightening some of the displays when her cell phone went off behind the counter.

**From: Chase**

**'Stop all this foolishness and come home.'**

She rolled her eyes at the text and dropped her phone back into her purse. She ran a hand through her dark hair and took a deep breath.

"Ooh, Louboutin. Daddy must've been bad." Jenna said as they walked into the shoe store.

"Bad Daddy!" Alanna wagged her finger at Randy as he carried her.

"Hi, are you looking for anything in particular?" Logan asked as she approached the three.

"Whatever the lady wants." Randy said.

"Do you have the new wedge collection?" Jenna asked.

"Right that way." Logan motioned to the corner to her left. "Well you're a cute one, what's your name sweetie?" She asked when she kneeled down in front of Alanna.

"Alanna." She smiled.

"Well Alanna, I think we have a pair of sandals that totally have your name on 'em." Logan said.

"You do?" Alanna's eyes widened in excitement.

"Mmm-hmm, wanna see?" Logan asked as she reached for a box.

"Can I, Daddy?"

"Sure, baby." Randy nodded. Alanna quickly dropped to the floor and pulled off her little shoes.

"What do ya think?" Logan opened a box and pulled out golden sandals with flowers on the big toe.

"Pretty!" Alanna exclaimed. Logan went to put one on her foot and Alanna began giggling. "They're too big for me."

"So they're a little big, we can just stretch these toes out." Logan said as she tickled her feet, Alanna's cheeks brightened as she fell into full-on laughter.

"I'm ready to check out." Jenna laughed at the two as she walked up.

"Right this way." Logan said as she walked behind the counter.

"You take plastic, right?" Randy asked with a subtle smile.

"We prefer it." Logan returned the gesture and reached for his credit card, then quickly looked down. She didn't want to stare, but he had the most piercing blue eyes she'd ever seen. "And here you are." She said as she handed Randy back his card and Jenna's bagged pair of heels.

"Thanks." Randy said. "Tell the nice lady bye."

"Bye bye." Alanna waved her hand.

"Because you were the best customer all day." Logan reached in a jar on the counter and pulled out a red lollipop.

"What do we say?" Randy asked.

"Thank you!" Alanna chirped as she took the candy.

"You're welcome sweetie. Bye." Logan smiled. Jenna picked Alanna up as the three headed to the door. Logan went back to busying herself behind the counter and looked up and met Randy's eyes as he stepped out the door.


End file.
